degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassikid/Eli
Eli-The only way we can know Clare is if you take a test. Clare-Omg, what if I am. Eli-Do you want me to go get you one? Clare-Yes. minutes later, Eli comes back with the test. Eli-Well it's eithier now or never. Clare-Okay,I'll take it now. takes the pregnancy test Eli-Well babe are you? minutes later, Clare looks at the test Clare-Yes, I'm pregnant. starts crying Eli-It's okay Clare, I'm not going to leave you. Clare-Please don't Eli. Eli-I promise you, I won't. phone rings Eli-Aren't you going to answer it. Clare-I don't feel like talking to anyone. weeks later starting getting bigger & Clare walking into school, there were people staring at them non stop Clare-Eli, I can't take much more of this. Eli-Be strong Clarebear, I know it's hard. Clare-Why wont you let me get an abortion? Eli-Because I want to have a family with you, and I love you. Clare-Eli, we are only 16 & 17 years old. Eli-It dont matter what age we are, I know I wanna be with you forever. Clare-K.C. said that to me and he left me.. Eli-I'm not KC, he's a jerk and idiot for leaving you. Clare-Thanks babe. Eli-I'm sorry that you been going through hell for the past 5 weeks.. Clare-It's okay. Eli-Why don't we go to the dot after school? Clare-I just wanna go home with you . Eli-Babe don't you think it's time for us to get out instead of just going home. Clare-I don't want to Eli. Eli-Okay we won't. comes up to them Clare-Hey Adam. Adam-Hey guys. Eli-What's up dude. Adam-Nothing just that nosy people keep asking me if Clare is you know.. Eli-What have you said? Adam-I kept my mouth shut, it's none of their damn business. Adam-Well guys I got to go. Clare-Bye Adam Eli-Bye. school at home Clare-Ahh, I feel sick. Eli-Lay down dear and take it easy. phone rings Alli-Hello? Clare-Hi Alli. Alli-How are you feeling? Clare-Not so good. Alli-Ugh none of these girls can stop asking me if your you know or not. Clare-I know they been coming up to me asking me and calling me names and such. Alli-I'm sorry Clare,I hope everything goes well. Clare-Alli I don't want this baby. Alli-Why not? Clare-Because I'm tired of going through all this. Alli-Then get one Clare. Clare-I can't. Alli-Eli? Clare-Yes he dont' believe in abortions. Alli-Clare neithier do you remember? Clare-Yeah I know but it's just so irritating and so hard. Alli-I'm always here for you. Hey do you want to go to Jenna's baby shower next weekend. Clare-Thank you and no sorry. Alli-Okay well maybe you will change your mind, bye. Clare-Bye. Eli-So Clare you have a doctors appointment on saturday. Clare-I do? Eli-Yes I made you one. Clare-Okay. Eli-Are you alright Clare? Clare-Yes. Eli-You don't sound okay. Clare-Eli I don't think I can be with you anymore. Why cant' Clare be with Eli? That's the end, I know it's not the best. Let me know what you think please and leave a comment. Category:Blog posts